


I AM Your Sandwich

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [15]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Vore, asdfmovie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz eats a sandwich.





	I AM Your Sandwich

"Perry the Platypus, have you seen my sandwich?" you ask, carrying your mysteriously empty plate into the room with you.

He looks up at you, expression twisting into something you can't place, and points at himself.

You raise your eyebrows. "You don't _look_ like a-"

That's when he jumps at you, pulling your mouth open wide so he can slide in, wriggling and squirming like a- a thing that squirms and wriggles. You're not sure how he even fits.

And yet, as his tail disappears, you feel oddly satisfied at the weight in your stomach. Best sandwich you've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> he is the sandwich. it is him. (after all, you are what you eat)
> 
> Inspired by [asdfmovie3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oY6tCnu-1Do), and by "inspired" I mean I basically took the entire concept of one of the skits >.>
> 
> Finding a title was the worst part of writing this, honestly. I considered so many options (including a poem I wrote as a kid for my earliest sandwich-related fic), but kept coming back to this one so... yeah.


End file.
